A typical electric power cable generally comprises one or more conductors in a cable core that is surrounded by several layers of polymeric materials including a first semiconducting shield layer (conductor or strand shield), an insulating layer, a second semiconducting shield layer (insulation shield), a metallic tape or wire shield, and a protective jacket. The outer semiconducting shield can be either bonded to the insulation or strippable, with most applications using strippable shields. Additional layers within this construction such as moisture impervious materials are often incorporated.
Polymeric semiconducting shields have been utilized in multilayered power cable construction for many decades. Generally, they are used to fabricate solid dielectric power cables rated for voltages greater than 1 kilo Volt (kV). These shields are used to provide layers of intermediate conductivity between the high potential conductor and the primary insulation, and between the primary insulation and the ground or neutral potential. The volume resistivity of these semiconducting materials is typically in the range of 10-1 to 108 ohm-cm when measured on a completed power cable construction using the methods described in ICEA S-66-524, section 6.12, or IEC 60502-2 (1997), Annex C. Typical strippable shield compositions contain a polyolefin, such as ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer with a high vinyl acetate content, conductive carbon black, an organic peroxide crosslinking agent, and other conventional additives such as a nitrile rubber, which functions as a strip force reduction aid, processing aids, and antioxidants. These compositions are usually prepared in granular or pellet form. Polyolefin formulations such as these are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,023 and European Patent Application 420 271. The shield composition is, typically, introduced into an extruder where it is co-extruded around an electrical conductor at a temperature lower than the decomposition temperature of the organic peroxide to form a cable. The cable is then exposed to higher temperatures at which the organic peroxide decomposes to provide free radicals, which crosslink the polymer.
In order to provide a semiconducting shield it is necessary to incorporate conductive particles into the composition. These conductive particles have been generally provided by particulate carbon black. Useful carbon blacks can have a surface area of about 50 to about 1000 square meters per gram. The surface area is determined under ASTM D 4820-93a (Multipoint B.E.T. Nitrogen Adsorption). The carbon blacks have been used in the semiconducting shield composition in an amount of about 20 to about 60 percent by weight based on the weight of the composition, and are preferably used in an amount of about 25 to about 45 percent by weight. Both standard conductivity and high conductivity carbon blacks are used with standard conductivity blacks being preferred. Examples of conductive carbon blacks are the grades described by ASTM N550, N472, N351, N110, Ketjen blacks, and acetylene blacks.
Industry is constantly attempting to select carbon blacks, which, at a moderate cost, will improve cable strength and provide more efficient conductivity.